Pieces
by artist98
Summary: I want you but when I'm with you, when I'm with you I'm in pieces, I'm in pieces, and I'm falling apart. I want you but when I'm with you, when I'm with you, baby, I'm falling. Baby I'm falling, baby I'm falling, falling apart. - Pieces, JennaAnne. Fabina. Low T. One-Shot


**I'M SORRY! It's been so long since I've uploaded anything on here! So, I wrote this probably three months ago, and I'm just getting 'round to putting this up now since I had it on my laptop, which doesn't have internet, but I like to write on it. And I got the idea to put it on a flasdrive and transfer it to my computer that has internet! And sorry for my lousy attempt at poetry, I'm not, nor will I ever be, a poet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100. I also don't own Breakeven by the Script, or anything else, only the plot line.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Nina Martin walked into the Anubis House after a long day at school. She was hoping to get some relaxation in before supper. She walks into the common room and sits down on couch and sees the worst thing possible, Fabian Rutter, her ex-boyfriend, and Joy Mercer flirting. Well, Joy was doing the flirting, Fabian was completely unaware of the fact that she was flirting with him.  
Nina took out her notebook and started writing things.

_Do I have to be loud  
__For you to see me?  
Is it because she's proud  
__That you just let her be?  
__You complete me  
__I don't know why  
__It's like a fish  
__swimming in the sea,  
__Fabian,  
__Why don't you see me?  
__You see her there  
__I'll do anything for you,  
__Anything that you need. _

Nina closed her notebook and sighed. Joy was finally leaving Fabian alone so she could get ready. A.k.a, get sluttified. Nina looked at Fabian before shoving the notebook in her backpack and beginning to walk up the stairs, only to be stopped by Fabian. When he touches Nina's arm, she feels shocks shoot up her arms.  
"Hey Nina, are we still on for studying later?" he asked. Nina nodded and watched him walk to his room. She sighed and slowly walked to her room.  
Amber Millington wasn't in the room, so she was probably with Alfie Lewis, her boyfriend. Nina got changed into pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt with a dark green camisole and her black converse. She got out her French books and walked downstairs. She had her notebook, textbook, binder, and a few pencils.  
She knocked on Fabian's door and he opened.  
"Oh, I was just about to head up to your room." He laughed. Nina smiled and he let her in. They sat down on his bed and began studying.  
"Alright, what does Comme vous apelle-vous mean?" Fabian asked.  
"What is your name? Fabian, why are we even studying? We both already know all the material that's going to be on the test." Nina told him.  
"I just want to be sure I'm going to get an A on it. And you should too, although you already are going to do awesome on it." He said. Nina rolled her eyes.  
They studied for about an hour more until Trudy called for supper. Nina collected her books and placed them in a pile on his bed to get after supper.  
The duo walked into the dining room and sat down.

**After Supper**  
Nina went back to Fabian and Eddie's room and retrieved her books. While she was walking back to her room, she heard Fabian and Joy in the common room. So, being the curious person she is, she looked into the room and saw Fabian and Joy kissing. Although, she didn't see Joy initiate the kiss.  
Up in Nina and Amber's room, Amber was organizing her jewelry collection when Nina ran in. Once the door was closed, Nina burst into sobs and fell to the floor, her back pressed against it. Amber quickly dropped the accessories and ran to her best friend's side.  
"Nines, what's wrong? What happened?" Amber asked, pulling Nina into a hug and letting her cry on her shoulder, completely okay with the fact that her tears and makeup were getting on her new white shirt.  
When Nina didn't respond, Amber just started rubbing her back. After a while, Nina stopped crying.  
"I-I was getting my books fr-from Fabian's room. An-and I heard him and J-Joy in the common room, so I looked in, and saw them k-k-k-kissing!" Nina exclaimed and started crying again, "I-I know w-we broke up, bu-but I still love him, Am-Amber!"  
"Sorry, I-I'm ruining your new sh-shirt." she said, her sobs calming down a bit.  
"It's fine, I can just get Trudy to take out the stain." Amber told her.  
Down in the common room, Fabian ripped himself away from Joy.  
"What was that for?!" He exclaimed.  
"I know you like me." Joy said, with a smirk appearing on her face.  
"You know I still love Nina. I don't like you." Fabian told her.  
"Please, Nina was just a phase, you'll be over in her and ready to come to me." Joy said.  
"No, Nina isn't 'just a phase', I love her Joy, and you know that. I've liked her since I first met her. Okay? You, you were 'just a phase', not Nina. I love her, okay?" Fabian said, getting up from the couch and angrily walking to his room.  
Joy sat in the common room for a moment, then ran upstairs. As Joy was running upstairs, Amber was bringing Nina downstairs for a glass of water. Amber was wearing a new shirt and holding the stained white one. The girls walked to the laundry room where Trudy was.  
"Trudy, can you wash this for me?" Amber asked, holding out her white shirt.  
"Sure deary, what happened to it?" She asked, taking the shirt from Amber and putting stain removal on it.  
"Well, I was comforting Nina who was crying on my shoulder. And her makeup got on it." Amber said, rubbing her best friends arm.  
"Oh sweetie! What happened?" She asked, looking at a puffy, red eyed Nina and pulling her into a hug.  
"Well, she still likes Fabian, loves even, but he and Joy were in the common room and she glanced in and saw them kissing." Amber told Trudy, who was now hugging Nina.  
"Well, I was just in the kitchen, making food for tomorrow, and he told her that he still loves you, sweetheart. He doesn't like Joy at all. Their relationship is purely platonic. So why don't you go talk to him?" Trudy told Nina.  
"I-I can't. He'll know that I was eavesdropping and watched them." Nina stated.  
"Nines, why would he care? He loves you, why would he be mad at you looking into the common room?" Amber asked her. Nina shrugged as Trudy let go of the red-eyed girl.  
"I just need to figure out what I'm going to say." Nina said, walking out of the room and up to her's and Ambers. Once she was in her room, Joy burst in, teary-eyed.  
"Are you happy?! You won! He loves you, not me!" Joy exclaimed.  
"This was never a competition to me." Nina said. Joy scoffed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again.  
"Please, you planned this so that he wouldn't like me anymore! Now I'm just a phase to him! Are you happy!? I loved him! And he loves you!" Joy exclaimed, started crying again, and ran out of her room. Nina sighed and plopped down on her bed.  
Suddenly, she got an idea of what she was going to tell him, and she ran downstairs to his room. She was about to knock, but she heard guitar playing and singing. Nina instantly recognized the song as Breakeven by The Script.  
When he stopped playing, Nina knocked on his door. She heard shuffling around, and a minute later, the door opened.  
"Hey." Fabian said, his eyes slightly blood-shot, showing that he was just crying.  
"Hey." Nina replied.  
"I have to tell you something." Nina blurted out. He nodded and let her into his room.  
"Look, I know I shouldn't have, but I was eavesdropping on your and Joy's conversation, and looked in and saw you two kissing. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. And it really hurt to see you two kissing. And that's because I love you. It hurt me so much because I'm in love with you. So, do you love me too?" Nina blurted out. Fabian was speechless.  
"Oh God, I just made a fool out of myself didn't I?" Nina exclaimed and ran out of the room and straight outside into the pouring rain. Fabian regained his thoughts and ran after her. He saw her sitting on the lawn outside of the Anubis house, crying, not to mention it was pouring out. Regardless of that, Fabian ran right out next to her and sat down, put his hands on either sides of her face and kissed her. Just kissed her, not caring that they could get a could from being out there, or that she was just crying moments ago, or that he was crying moments ago.  
When they broke apart, Fabian said, "I love you too Nina. I've always loved you since I first met you."  
Nina's face burst into a smile as he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her again. Once they broke apart again, Nina sneezed.  
"Come on, Let's get inside." Fabian said, wrapping the jacket he had on around her shoulders. She smiled and they got up. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer as they walked into the house.  
When they walked into the house, the new couple went to their rooms to get changed out of their wet clothes. Once they got changed, they walked into the common room and Fabian wrapped a blanket around Nina then sat her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep the shivering girl warm.  
She buried her face into the nape of his neck and fell to sleep in his arms, inhaling his scent.  
"What happened?!" Trudy exclaimed, running to the common room.  
"Ssh!" Fabian said, motioning to the sleeping girl.  
"Oh, sorry. What happened?" Trudy said, switching to a whisper.  
"I'll tell you later." He whispered. Trudy nodded and walked into the kitchen. Amber saw Nina sleeping on Fabian and took out her camera, taking various pictures before Fabian noticed.  
About an hour later Trudy went back over to Fabian.  
"Can you wake her up? It's almost ten and Victor should be doing his speech soon. Or carry her up to her room." Trudy said. Fabian nodded and carefully stood up, making sure he didn't wake her. He slowly walked up the stairs with Nina in his arms and walked to her room. The door was cracked, so he pushed it open to find Amber sitting on her bed, reading a magazine in her pajamas.  
Fabian walked over to Nina's bed and placed her on it and put the covers on her, kissed her forehead and said goodnight to Amber then left the room, heading back to his.  
"I take it you and Nina made up? Or, well, in this case, made out?" Eddie asked from his side of the room, his eyes glued to his laptop. Although you could see the smirk ready to appear on his face.  
Fabian responded by chucking a pillow at the blonde boy's head, and climbing into bed.

* * *

**Ta-da! I hope you liked it because I don't really.  
Anyways, I'll try to update more today since I'm home from school with a bit of a fever. And I don't have school on Wednesday either, so I'll try to upload on that day, too.  
Also, If you haven't already, go read my stuff of FictionPress, I'm also artist98 on there!  
**


End file.
